


Strictly Vanilla

by propika



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: ;3c, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Roleplay, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: Austin: I'm vanillaJared: Sure. K. All right.
Austin and Jared go on a kink journey together





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me god

The idea came into Jared’s head when an argument popped up in the bedroom. Well more like a one-sided argument. Jared had roped Austin into relaxing after a stressful month of making videos. Now, when Jared said relax, Austin thought back rub. Jared did not mean back rub. This lead to sex, which for Jared was a great relaxer. But, after the sex the two had they laid down next to each other. And this is what started the argument.

“See wasn’t that relaxing?”

Austin smiled.

“I suppose, I do feel less tense.”

“We should do this more often then, hmm?”

Austin shifted in bed. Jared looked over at him.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, uh. Well.”

Austin fumbled.

“I’m kind of vanilla, i guess that’s what you call it. Sex with me me is gonna be pretty boring I guess.”

And that’s what set Jared off.

“What do you mean you’re “vanilla”?”

“I mean I haven’t really...experimented I guess?”

See, Jared was very open with exploring in the bedroom. It was probably due to the many kinks he had but whatever.

“But you’re dating me!”

Austin giggled.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m like the Kink King! Like this is my kingdom!”

He smacked the bed as if to emphasize his point. 

“Don’t you mean kinkdom?”

Jared took a pillow and whacked it against Austin’s head.

“You are the worst pillow talker ever.”

“I’m sorry I’ll try harder next time, oh kink king.”

Austin did a fake bow. Jared rolled his eyes.

“Trust me babe, next time, you’ll be too tired to even talk.”

Austin blushes and let out a soft ‘oh’. He then fell back into bed, and pulled Jared close to cuddle.

“Can we cuddle now pleaseeeee.”

“Fine, it’s only cause I love you.”

The two fell asleep cuddled together. But now Jared had a plan in mind. 

\----

Jared’s plan was simple, write down all of his kinks and other kinks for the Epic Kink Journey™. The list took up a couple pages, but after narrowing down the gross ones and the ones that Jared (or Austin) would definitely not like, the list was done. One day at breakfast, a bright hello kitty notebook was thrown in front of Austin.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

Austin shoved a pile of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He groaned.

“What’s in the notebook.”

“Just a list of many things.”

“Sexual things.”

“Yes.” 

Austin sipped his coffee.

“How many.”

Jared opened the notebook.

“Only like two pages. I’m not gonna put you through hell you know.”

“Okay that’s n-”

“I’m not gonna piss on you that’s like after this whole kink journey thing.”

“Jared I’m eating.”

Jared closed the notebook and sighed.

“Okay but you’re okay with this right? I mean, we don’t have to do all this you know.”

Austin smiled.

“Aw sweetie you care about me.”

“Of course I care! I love you!”

Jared hugged Austin.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m too creepy.”

“Trust me. This is totes consensual.”

“Totes? What are you 15?”

Austin kissed Jared on his head.

“Will you shut up and let me eat now?”

Jared pulled away. 

“Fine. But do you want like a starting dat-”

“Food now. Me hungry. Kink thing later.”

Jared laughed, god he had such a good boyfriend, didn’t he.

Well, this kink journey was going to be fun. Wouldn’t it be?


	2. RPGs Aren't Just For Consoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin likes roleplay.
> 
> And ass. Jared has an A class butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smexy maid with a smexy butt

Roleplay was the first on the list. Jared blames it on the halloween costume still hanging in their shared room for putting this specific one first. Jared has a lot costumes to fit the part and could probably get Austin to help pick it out. It’s just, they never discussed the whole topping thing. Jared guessed he’d be bottoming considering the dynamic of their sex life so far, Austin would want to top. But also, Austin would look really good in a short skirt and this was his kink journey right?

“Auustiiinnn.”

Jared fell onto the bed. Austin opened the door.

“Hey babe! Whats going on?”

“Are you a top or bottom?”

Austin started to blush.

“Jared please.”

“Well I gotta know! We're doing roleplay, and I wanna know who's getting in the skirt!”

Austin seemed like he was processing the info, like seeing Jared in a skirt was too much to handle for him.

“Though the outfits are fi-”

“I'll top.”

Austin was beet red.

“Alright. Well we should set up a safe word. For you and me.”

“We’re not using rope or anything..right?”

“No! It's just if a scene gets...intense, you want to have a way to back out.”

Austin moved from out of the doorway. He plopped himself on the bed.

“That's smart. You've done this...uh..what do you use?”

“We can use colors. I use colors I feel like it's easier. You know red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go.”

Austin looked really interested.

“Or we can use one word, like something that would kill the mood.”

“Like Ian?”

Jared started to laugh really hard.

“Oh my god, yeah! If you said that, I'd probably laugh to hard to continue.”

“I like the colors thing. We can try that for this one.”

Jared patted Austin's head.

“Aww. Look at you moving up in the kink world.”

Austin huffed, he looked like a child.

“Whatever.” 

Jared moved over to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a box.

“What's in there?”

“Clothes. More specifically outfits.”

Jared dumped the outfits on the bed.

“I need you to pick one. You're topping so...you get to pick my poison.”

Austin surveyed the outfits. They all fit a similar mold, very revealing. Like did half of these even fit on Jared? They seemed a little too small (though who knows Austin wasn’t very experienced on how sexy clothes fit on someone). One outfit did catch his eye. It was short and very frilly. He pointed to it.

“How about this one?”

Jared looked at the outfit Austin chose.

“Oh lord.”

Of course he chose the sexy maid outfit. Of course Austin chose this one. I mean he didn’t know.

“Is that a bad choice?”

“No, no choices are bad choices, it’s just well.”

“Well what?”

“You do realize what roleplay is right?”

Austin padded the bed looking an answer.

“Oh! So like if you dress up as like a maid, you gotta act like one. So like pretend, but kinkier.”

“Oh my god you’re adorable.”

Jared picked up the maid costume and got up.

“So I guess this means I have to clean this place up. Good thing too, you’re a slob.”

Austin sputtered and flubbed his words.

“This-this, This is your room too!”

Jared spun around laying the maid costume against himself. 

“I could then you know do something else besides cleaning.”

Jared made a motion that imititated a blow job.

“Making...hot dogs..?”

Austin looked confused as to what Jared was doing. Why would he be eating weren’t they like having sex or something?

“Austin.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna suck your dick.”

“Oh...oh...oh.”

The realization slowly sunk in.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Jared smiled.

“Technically it is cleaning if I suck your dick cause I’m cleaning your dick.”

Austin blushed and put his head in hands.

“Just put the stupid outfit on.”

\--

The outfit fit very well. It fit very well. It was snug around Jared’s body. The skirt covered little of his butt and Austin didn’t know he had a thing for butts, but he had a thing for Jared’s butt. The outfit came with stockings and holy shit that is an attractive look on him. 

“You like it sir?”

Okay wait, hold on.

“Wha-huh?”

Jared sighed.

“Roleplay remember? I’m your sexy maid.”

“Oh! Yeah, um, yeah you look nice.”

Jared rolled his eyes. He surveyed the room and chose a corner. He started to clean.

“Gee these place is dump. Good thing you got me right sir?”

“Yep. Very nice of you to help.”

Austin was really trying to not like come in his pants like a 13 year old, but shit that was hard considering the circumstances. I mean, the outfit left literally nothing to the imagination. It didn’t help that Jared had a very nice butt. Like a very nice butt. And - wait a second.

“Jared?”

Jared picked up some clothes and threw them into the hamper.

“Hmm?”

“Are you uh? Not wearing any uh….underneath that?”

Jared moved some things around.

“Not really, no.”

Austin whimpered. Shit, fuck.

“Jared please.”

Jared heard a belt unbuckling. Oh hell yeah.

“What’s wrong sir? I’m only doing my job.”

Jared moved some more stuff around. Okay, think Austin, try to be sexy.

“You’re trying to tease me, aren’t you.”

“Maybe.”

Jared shook his butt a bit. Oh he is a little tease.

“Maybe I should punish you, for being a tease.”

Jared froze.

“W-what?”

"You heard me. I should punish you.”

Okay. When did Austin learn how to dirty talk?

“You can’t punish me if I’m doing my job sir.”

Jared was still trying to clean, very poorly, but he was still cleaning.

“I guess that’s true.”

Something grabbed his butt. It was Austin of course. 

“Hey hands off the goods till I’m done cleaning.”

Jared would swat Austin’s hand away, but it felt. Really good.

“You look really good in this.”

Austin ruffled the skirt.

“You need to wear this more often. It’s a really good look on you.”

Austin somehow got even closer. Jared had abandoned the cleaning at this point.

“What if I made you wear this around the house? Or while I’m editing I can put you under my desk, and you can service me like the maid you are.”

Jared pushed Austin away.

“Ah wait did I-I go too far?

Austin went from sexy to his normal blushy self. Jared pushed Austin onto the bed.

“I’m sorry! Did I do-”

Jared pulled Austin’s dick out.

“You did nothing wrong.”

Austin blushed, as Jared started sucking him off. 

“Oh. Oh.”

Austin moaned. 

“O-h. Um-uh.”

“Not so tough anymore, huh sir?”

Austin held Jared’s head down.

“A-ah just k-keeping sucking.”

Jared started sucking and licking at the dick in his mouth. He wanted Austin to lose his composure. He was doing a really good job so far.

“W-wait. J-jared.’

Jared looked up at Austin.

“Not that this doesn’t f-feel-AH! Amazing. But can we do something, um, else?”

Jared stopped sucking Austin off. He pulled off Austin’s dick and stared at him.

“Like what sir?”

Austin blushed and gestured towards his dick.

“Um. You know.”

Jared smiled.

“Do you want me to ride you Austin?”

Austin was beet red and nodded furiously.

“I’ll take that as a yes.

Jared went on Austin’s lap.

“Uh, do you need pr-”

“I already prepped myself for you sir.”

Oh yeah that was really hot. Austin look down at Jared’s skirt. His boner was lifting the skirt up. Oh god.

“What are you waiting for? Go ahead ride me.”

Jared lifted himself and sunk himself onto Austin’s dick. He whimpered.

“Oh god, you’re even bigger than usual.”

“Thanks for the ego boost babe.”

Jared began to ride Austin. He felt two hands grab his butt. God Austin really loved his butt.

"What is with you and my ass? Is the skirt really make my ass appealing?”

Jared started to ride Austin faster. The two moaned.

“I just like the fact that this-” Austin squeezed Jared’s butt and Jared clinged to Austin, “is  _ alll  _ mine.”

Austin thrusted up into Jared. Jared’s began to bounce erratically and back into Austin’s thrusts.

The bed was creaking.

“Aus-sir! I’m gonna come! Ah!”

“I’m close too. Go on, come right on your pretty little outfit.”

Jared clutched tighter onto Austin and the two’s thrusts against each other became faster and faster until Jared came all over his skirt. Austin followed soon after filling Jared up. Jared collapsed onto Austin as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

“Bleh.”

Austin gently lifted Jared off his dick and laid him onto the bed. Cum poured out of his ass, oh god that was a sight.

“Gimme a sec, I get you a water and something to clean you up.

Jared smiled. God he was gonna love this kink journey. Jared did wonder where that sudden domness came from. Suddenly, there was a wet feeling on his ass. 

“AH! Cold!”

“Sorry!”

Austin handed Jared a water. Jared start to drink. 

“So what the hell was that?”

Austin cleaned Jared’s butt the best he could. He tilted his head.

“What’s up?”

“That dirty talk and uh that domness, I didn’t know you could act like that in bed.

Austin kissed Jared’s forehead.

“Let’s say I prepared for you too.”

“Aw. You watched porn for me?”

Austin sputtered.

“I- Wel l- Stop!”

“Cam shows? I could be a cam boy. I think Ian was o-”

“CAN WE DROP THIS OKAY THANKS.”

Austin was turned beet red again.

“I probably learned from you.”

Jared smiled.

“Me? The Kink King?”

“Yep. I guess.”

Austin smiled and laid right down next to Jared.

“Well roreplay is good?”

“And sexy clothes.”

“And butts.”

Austin giggled.

“Especially butts.” 


	3. We've Really Hit the Bottom Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin likes butts. Jared likes nudes. They come together, finally solidarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill update when i feel like BITCH

“Would you be offended if I asked for nudes?

Austin looked confused.

“Nudes…?”

“Please tell me you know what nudes are.”

Jared was sitting on Austin’s lap. Well, not sitting per se, more like laying across on his lap. He had the Kink List in his hands. 

“Jared I know what nudes are, I just like don't know how to take em.”

Jared laughed.

“Dude, it's the simplest thing ever.”

“Which you will overcomplicate if you send me nudes.”

Jared huffed and Austin patted his head.

“It's on the list. I’m just asking.”

“Nudes are a kink?”

“If you send them in the right place I'd say so.”

Austin sighed.

“I'm going to the store tomorrow. I'm probably gonna get like a nude.”

“50% possibility yes.”

Austin looked at Jared.

“Fine. 75% at least.”

“More like 95% chance.”

Austin laughed as Jared pouted and seemed to get serious.

“Are you okay, with a dick pic, cause I don't want you to be uncomfortable”

Austin patted Jared's belly this time.

“Yeah, I mean, like I don't know what you'll send, but I guess that’s fun.”

Jared giggled.

“What?”

“You're so adorable.”

“No you.”

Jared giggled as Austin leaned down to kiss him.

“No affection! My only weakness!”

Austin threw his hands up.

“Beware I'm the cuddle monster!”

“Noooo.”

Jared ended up laying on the couch, with Austin cuddled around him. Austin was too tall to be doing this. 

“Austin your elbows are like knives.”

“You like it. Admit it, you love the cuddle monster.”

Jared rolled his eyes.

“Yeah he's pretty okay.” 

Austin looked upset. 

“Pretty okay?” 

Austin moved his hands down close to Jared’s butt. 

“My cuddles are just okay?”

“Do you have a thing with my butt?”

Austin started to turn beet red.

“Uh-”

“I mean the roleplay thing? You seemed to like my butt a lot.”

“Jared your skirt was barely an inch long.”

“You told me that you liked my ass! Admit it!”

Austin huffed. He moved off of Jared and got up off the couch.

“The Cuddle Monster is mad, goodbye.” 

“Baby no!”

-

Prince Charming: get me eggs cuddle monster

Austin heard his phone go off. He looked at it and smiled. Funnily enough he was in the section were eggs lived.

me: hmmm, maybe

Jared was typing. Austin grabbed the eggs anyway, he ate them every morning.

Prince Charming: cool babe, get me lube, but like the good kind

me: how do you run out of lube, we just got some

Prince Charming: it's called stocking up, you do realize we’re technically on a kink journey

me: yeah im still waiting for those nudes

Austin was now in the cereal aisle. He knocked over one of the boxes in his cart. He needed food for the week. And now apparently lube, and probably condoms to be safe.

Prince Charming: lol

Prince Charming: someone’s desperate

Prince Charming: for this DICL

Austin let out a muffled laugh.

me: i sure do love dicls. especially yours its the nicest dicl of all

Prince Charming: youre so lucky i love you

Prince Charming: or id beat u up

Austin smiled and wheeled his cart over to the meat section. They probably needed some meat right.

me: yes you, my wimpy boyfriend

Prince Charming: the nudes machine is broken now

Chicken or Beef? He felt in like he was in a chicken mood.

Prince Charming: jk it works

Maybe he should ask Jared. He's hungry right, or at least steals his food. He went to his phone to-holy fuck. Oh god there was a nude.

Prince Charming: ;)

Apparently Jared was in their bed. Naked. The pic he took was of his ass in way too tiny panties. He looked, really fucking good. Austin was beet red at this point. He didn't know how to respond to, this. 

Prince Charming: like what you see? there's more.

Then he sent a second nude. This time, Jared’s dick was visible and was peeking up from under his panties. Austin was so glad not many people were in the store because he was sporting a huge hard on at the moment. He had to type something back, I mean that's how someone sexts right?

me: you are so damn lucky im still shopping

Prince Charming: or what? gonna spank me?

Okay. Maybe Austin had a butt thing, because at the mention of spanking, he felt himself getting harder.

me: maybe. or maybe ill tear those little panties so i can slide right in and fuck you

me: youd like wouldnt you? you slut.

Austin could see Jared was typing, but right now he was on a roll.

me: are you fingering yourself? trying to be ready for me before i get home?

me: or are you getting yourself off to this? which is it baby?

Jared sent another picture. It was a pic of him with a hand in his panties. There was pre cum dripping onto his hand. Fuck. He looked so desperate.

me: so good for me. 

me: youll be prepped before i get home right?

Prince Charming: yes sir

Austin looked at his list. He needed three more things, but they were all close to each other. He would tease and take long, but he thinks his dick wouldn't be able to handle it. 

me: good boy

Where the hell was this sexy, flirty side coming from? Was it from his previous hook up? He was pretty rough in the bedroom. Maybe he picked it up from his last boyfriend? Austin blushed at the thought. Austin went to the aisle where amenities were. He needed to make this quick.

\--

Jared heard the car roll up in the driveway. At the moment he had three fingers in ass and was biting his hand. Jesus where was Austin, he needed to get up here. He heard a door slam and things fall to the floor. Then, he heard running. The door flung open.

“Hey Austin~”

Austin moved over on the bed.

“You look. Busy.”

“Hm I sure am.”

Austin went behind Jared and helped ease Jared’s hand out of his ass. Jared moaned at the loss. 

“Babe, move over on my lap.”

“Do I have to?”

Austin pulled Jared closer. Jared groaned and shifted onto Austin’s lap. He still had his jeans on but he could feel that Austin was hard.

“Um.”

Jared looked over his shoulder. Austin was blushing.

“I don't know how to spank you.”

“Lik-”

“I'm afraid I'll hurt you babe!”

Jared smiled.

“I'm glad you care hun. That's why we have the safe words.”

“Oh yeah, right.”

Austin placed his hand on Jared’s ass. 

“Okay, let's do ten okay? Can you count them for me?”

Jared nodded. He felt Austin rub his ass a little then the hand was removed. Then it came back down on his ass with a loud smack. Jared leaned forward with a yelp.

“One..”

Austin looked down at Jared. He was flushed and his hair was matted down to his hair with sweat. Austin smacked Jared again. Jared let out a moan.

“Two”

Austin decided that it wouldn’t hurt to do two at once right? Jared seemed to know how to do this.

So he hit Jared twice in quick succession.

“Fuck!”

Jared let out a strained groan. 

“Was that too much?”

“No, fuck I was not expecting that.”

Jared moved back to be more centered on Austin’s lap.

“Three and four. By the way.”

“Right.”

Austin did another quick two smacks again. Jared sighed in pleasure.

“Five. Six.”

Then another two.

“Seven. And Eight. Now you’re just going easy on m-”

Then Austin hit him unexpectedly. Not only that but he hit him hard.

“Ah!”

Jared lowered his head and let out strained gasps. Jared’s body seemed to sweat more and turn redder, and Austin turned redder as well.

“Holy shit.”

Time to lay on the dirty talk. He was close, and Austin knew Jared was hard (it was literally poking his leg), he just needed to push them both over the edge.

“Which one was that?”

“N-nine.”

“Just one more yeah? Be a good boy for me and make a lot of noise for me.”

Jared whimpered. Apparently he was into that. Austin made a mental note to call him good boy more often. Austin smacked Jared hard once more. Per Austin’s request, Jared exaggerated his noises to be even louder than before. Austin started to moan along with Jared.

“AHH! Fuck! Austin!”

“Jared! Shit!”

Austin felt Jared cum on his knee, and more specifically his jeans. He would have to change after this. Austin started to rub Jared’s ass, to help soothe the pain.

“You okay baby?”

Jared said something muffled.

Austin flipped Jared over to check up on him.

“What was that?”

“My butt hurtsss.”

Austin laughed. Jared did thrust his hips down and smiled.

“But, you didn’t come yet.”

Austin looked away.

“Yeah about that..”

\--

Austin was in the kitchen. He was wearing a new pair of boxers and putting away his groceries. Jared was sitting on a chair, with a pillow underneath his ass.

“You’re mad at me.”

“The Cuddle Monster refuses to talk about that.”

“What? Coming in your jeans?”

Austin dropped something (it was a box of cereal.) He turned to Jared while blushing.

“I don’t wanna talk about it!”

“It happened like two hours ago. It’s in the past.”

“But it’s embarrassing!”

Jared giggled. 

“I’ve done it before. It’s hot. Means I turn you on a lot.”

“You knew that.”

“I guess.”

Austin slumped down into the seat next to Jared.

“You’re okay, right? We did cuddle for like two hours.”

“Yep. I just like the pillow it’s comfy.”

Austin kissed Jared’s cheek.

“So am I a sexting master?”

“Still a Cuddle Monster.”

Austin put his arm around Jared.

“I can take you up on that offer.”

Jared moved Austin’s arm.

“Put away the groceries. I’m hungry.”

“Yes Jared.”

Austin picked up the cereal from the floor. God he loved Jared. Even if he did deny cuddles.


End file.
